Godzilla: Love and Hate
by scifidude
Summary: My own version of Godzilla's origins. Godzilla has his reasons to hate humanity.


Hello everyone! This is my first story here at . This is my version of Godzilla's origins that I thought of a while back ago. It's a little short, but I'm planning on writing a much longer story later. Enjoy!

—

**Godzilla: Love and Hate**

Everything was quite. An anguirasaurus was peacefully chowing down on some bushes near the beach. Little did it know that he was being watched by fiery orange eyes. Suddenly, the silence was broken when a huge gorjirasaurus burst from the trees so quickly that the anguirasaurus did not even get a chance to react. The giant predator rushed out with his head so low that when he reached the armored herbivore, he was able to put his head under it and instantly flipped it upside-down. Before the anguirasaurus could react, the gorjirasaurus bit down and took a huge chunk from the herbivore, killing it nearly instantly.

He soon started to feast on the dead beast. His meal was interrupted, however, when he heard a rustling noise coming from the trees. From those trees came another Gorjirasaurus, slightly smaller than the first. He stared at the second beast for a little while. It had eyes as deeply blue as the ocean, a stark contrast to his blazing orange ones. If anyone had been there to witness this, they would have thought that the two predators were about to fight over the slain prey. Instead, he backed away, letting the other beast pass by and begin to eat. He then walked up to the other Gorjirasaurus and he began to nuzzle it. He loved it when she acted like she was going to steal his food. He loved her.

He and his mate finished their meal and started heading back to the tribe. Halfway there, agonizing pain suddenly shot through his leg. He collapsed to the ground. Very slowly, the pain started to subside as she helped him back up. Normally it was okay, but occasionally his old 'war wound' acted up. He couldn't help thinking of those events as he limped home.

He could still remember that day like it was yesterday. All of a sudden, there were dozens of loud noises that could be heard all across the island. His father was the leader of the tribe, but since his father had started to weaken in his old age, it was now up to him to investigate in case whatever it is was dangerous.

What he found surprised him. On the beach were hundreds of mammals unlike any he had seen before. Though they were still a lot smaller than him, they were much bigger than the ones native to the island. They stood on two legs him and had strange coverings over their skin. They carried strange tools that shot out stingers like a meganulon's tail. What was strangest, however, was that they seemed to be fighting among themselves. Now, he would see solitary animals fight each other over territory all the time, but never pack animals.

Whatever their reasons for fighting each other, they could be a threat, and it was his job to defend his family. He came out of the jungle and roared at the top of his lungs. All of the mammals - on both sides – suddenly stopped and stared at the huge creature. Most of them were completely silent; some were whispering 'Gorjira' - a creature that they had heard stories about as a child, not knowing that this beast's ancestors had inspired the legend. He did not charge the mammals, he simply roared at them again, hoping to scare them away.

The near silence did not last. Several of the mammals started firing their stinger-tools at him. Realizing that these creatures would not go quietly, he decided to take action. He rushed towards them as they continued to shoot at him. Their weapons stung, but did not do any real damage against his massive frame. He ran full speed into a group of mammals, slamming his head into one, sending it flying. He then swung his tail around, knocking many of them over. He was tempted to bite some of them, but he did not want to kill any of them, until he was certain that that was the only way to make them leave. More of the mammals started shooting at him. These were from the other side, but he didn't care. They were all threatening his family. He continued to battle against the intruders. How 

many of them were there? Finally the humans used a very different kind of weapon against him. It looked a flying piece of metal with flames at the end. Before he could react, the object struck him in the kneecap, bursting into flames. He cried out in pain as the weapon hit him. Then another struck his side causing him to fall over in pain. It was so agonizing, he couldn't even stand. He used all of his strength just to lift his head.

Some of the mammals just stood there looking at him, terrified. If they were so scared of him, then why did they not just run away? Then some of the mammals started pointing toward the jungle. He turned his head in that direction and was horrified by what he saw. At the very edge of the jungle was some of his family who had tried to see what was going on. Some of the mammals started to give orders, and then many of them started to run towards the jungle with their stinger-tools firing. He tried to scream at the others to run from the mammals, but it was already too late. One of the young ones, whose smaller size did not make it as resilient to the mammals' weapons as him, was struck down in a hail of stingers. He couldn't believe his eyes. Why was this happening? He could understand why they would attack him. He had challenged them. But why would they attack the others. He hadn't killed any of them, they didn't seem to want to eat him or his family, and the others were just watching from edge of the jungle.

He could here screams, both from his family and the mammals. Some of them were still fighting each other. Everything was in mass chaos. He couldn't see any of the carnage; he could barely lift his head. Throughout the entire massacre, he only saw one mammal that seemed to feel that everything about this was wrong. The mammal came close to him and said something that he couldn't understand, but the tone of its voice made it sound like an "I'm sorry". It then moved out of his range of vision to do who knows what.

When it was all over, all of the mammals left, neither side seeming to claim victory. He still couldn't stand. Finally, he saw his mate coming over to him to help him up. She was wounded, but not as badly as him. He had lost a lot of blood from the gaping wound in his side, and his leg was torn to shreds. He was one of the lucky ones. The dead were everywhere, both the intruders and his family. He saw his father's cold dead eyes stare blankly into space. Right next to his father was his mother; they were embracing each other in their final moments. His siblings were all dead to. A population of well over twenty was reduced to less than a dozen; all of them were his more distant family members. He did the only thing he could in the sight of such horror – He broke down and cried.

That was seven years ago. It was the worst day of his life, and it was all he could think about as he limped the rest of the way home. He could never thank his mate enough for sticking with him all of these years, despite his injuries. She was so beautiful, the most beautiful creature on the island. They finally reached home, which made him feel a lot better. Here he could still see hope.

He looked down and saw them – six beautiful, round eggs, his eggs. He and his mate were about to become parents. The future still seemed bright.

But something was wrong. He could here strange sounds coming from deep in the jungle. He looked deeply into her deep blue eyes. They both knew what happened the last time they heard strange sounds. Still, it was his duty to investigate. His leg was feeling a lot better, and he could run again. So he headed off.

After walking for a little while, he finally came upon the source. The strange mammals had returned. He could only see six or seven of them, but he couldn't risk leaving them alone to do who knows what. He ran forward, roaring. This time he would not hold back. Their responses were predictable; they shot their weapons while their faces showed looks of pure terror. None of them carried those larger weapons, so he wasn't worried. He knocked one of them over with his tail and was about to crush it under his foot. Unfortunately, one of the other mammals got a few shots on his wounded knee. He screamed out in pane. His leg had never fully healed, and it was still very sensitive to pain. He couldn't fight anymore, not like this. He had to get away while he still could. He couldn't risk going back to his family and risk bringing those mammals with him, so he headed the exact opposite way. Luckily, the mammals did not follow him.

As he was limping away, he saw a small cave. He could rest there for a while before going back to warn his family. Just as he was about to reach the cave, however, something happened. Off in the distance, there was a bright flash, almost like a second sun. He remembered the stories that his parents told him; stories that had been passed down for generations. One day a huge rock fell from the sky and landed in a bright flash. From the rock came the terrible 3-headed monster that went around destroying everything in sight. It killed all of his kind, except here on this island and his brethren on the island of the skull. Was that what was happening? He didn't know, but he had to make it to the cave. He got to the cave just as the explosion was almost on top of him. Being in the cave protected him from the shockwave (which probably would have killed him instantly), but nothing else. Flames and burning dust spread out and expanded like bubbles foaming at the base of a waterfall, spreading out to every corner and crevice, including in the cave. It burned all over, covering every inch of his body. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't do anything except cry out in agony. The searing pain wasn't just burning his skin; it seemed to be burning him from within as well. Some unseen force passed through the walls of the cave and his flesh, tearing away at his very soul. He screamed again, and darkness consumed him

—

Their mission was simple – survey the island before and after the test and record the damage. They didn't need it being complicated by coming back to the base rambling about a 'monster attack'. They agreed to keep it quiet for now and look for the body while scouting the island after the test. Then they could let the scientists deal with it. After searching for about an hour, they finally came across what appeared to be the creature lying on the ground. They were about to check to see if the creature was dead or just unconscious when they heard a terrible roar. It was similar to the creatures roar, but it sounded bigger. Out from the jungle came some… thing that was easily twice the size of the first creature.

—

He ignored the pain. He ignored all of the strange feelings in him. He only cared about destroying those horrible mammals and making sure his mate was okay. He didn't know how, but he was certain that they were responsible for all of this. The mammals started to shoot at him again, but he didn't feel any of it. They were shocked as his body began to change before their very eyes. He cried out in pain as two, much bigger, and completely new arms sprang out of his torso, ripping the old ones off, causing them to fall to the ground. As agonizing as it was, he put these new arms to use. He grabbed one of the mammals, flung it into the air, caught it with his mouth, and crushed it. He then spat it back out; he wasn't hungry. He screamed again. His hips broke and reasserted themselves in a different position, causing him to now stand completely erect like the mammals. He attempted to step on one of them. It was able to just barely able to get out of the way in time, placing it between two of his three toes. All of a sudden, a forth toe sprang from his foot, impaling the mammal. One of the mammals started shooting him from behind. He screamed one again when his backbones suddenly expanded into large plates, ripping through his flesh in the process. His blood splattered all over the mammal. It cried out in pain as every inch of his skin that was covered by the blood started to suffer from radiation burns. He continued to crush and kill every one of the mammals until there was only one left.

He looked at the terrified mammal and saw something that surprised him; it was the same mammal that seemed to be saying 'sorry' all those years ago. Now, he seemed to be pleading for mercy. How dare he ask for that? Did he think that just saying sorry would make it all better? Now his people had done even more horrible things to him, and he expected mercy! The anger seemed to physically boil in his body and come up his throat. His spine plates began to glow an eerie neon blue. His orange eyes seemed like real fire. The anger and heat bubbled up to his throat. The mammal continued to beg for mercy.

He showed it none.

Even though the battle was over, he continued to ignore the pain. He had to see if she was okay. He knew it had to be her. He had come across all of his other family members on the way here. They were all dead. He slowly crept towards her, afraid of what he might see. When he finally reached her, he could no longer hold back his tears.

She was dead.

He couldn't help but look at her cold, dead, blue eyes. While staring at her, he noticed something. She was curled up around something. He took a closer look. It was their eggs. They were cracked and broken – as dead as she was. He noticed that one was missing, but he given up any hope that it had survived. It was all too horrible. They were all gone. The physical pain had stopped, but his heart was still in agony. He cried out in sorrow and despair. He just sat there and cried for a little while. When it finally stopped, he screamed again, but this time it was different. It was slightly higher pitched, and it sounded slightly like a bell. Furthermore, it was not a cry of sorrow and despair.

It was a cry of rage and hatred.

He looked out across the sea. All of a sudden, he could suddenly sense things he couldn't see, hear, or smell. He could feel those mammals, those… humans. Yes, that's what they called themselves. They were everywhere across the planet, just as his kind had used to be. Now he was the last one. But the worst part was that they weren't even trying to hurt him or his family; his family had been destroyed by the humans trying to kill each other. All over the globe, the humans did everything they could to harm each other, and his family wasn't the only one caught in the crossfire. Entire species were going extinct. They were killing the planet itself. It hadn't been like that when his kind had ruled the earth.

He hated them with every fiber of his being, for doing all this to him, his family, and to the planet itself. He looked at his mate's body, then at his own hands which had just sprouted a fourth digit. Even if she had survived, would she even recognize him? He would make them pay for this. He would make them all pay, every last one of them. And he would continue to do so until they learned what it meant to be the masters of the earth. He swore it. He looked at her wonderful blue eyes that were the complete opposite of his one more time before he used his new hands to close them. He still loved her, and he always would. He then felt the anger rise up again. He roared again, a roar that shook the heavens themselves.

Godzilla would have his vengeance.

And no force on Earth would stop him.

Not even death.

**Not the End, just the Beginning**

—

So, did everyone like that? I certainly did when I wrote it. No flames, please!


End file.
